


Dragon's child

by LevyFai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dragons, F/M, M/M, Magic, Middle Ages, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyFai/pseuds/LevyFai
Summary: Arthur and his family lived peacefully in the woods until the day that men from the king attacked. His papa saved him but his mother was taken. Years later Alfred is a young omega who is told to stay out of sight. Arthur though often takes a trip to the small village they live in. One of these trips leads him to the prince of the land who might hold the key to finding his missing mother. The only hitch to the plan, not falling in love with the prince before finding his mother, which might cause them both to die.





	1. The child

“Mum?” a young voice filled the air as a boy of 5 summers with blond hair and green eyes went to his mother.   
“Yes, what’s the matter little lion?” the woman replied her snow blond hair was in a braid and her deep blue eyes bore into the boy.   
“When is papa coming back?”   
“He went to get some supplies, he’ll back soon.”   
The young boy sat on his mother’s lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. As she was doing this, he touched the pendant his mother wore. It was a pure blue crystal with vines that surrounded it but came together to form a dragon.   
“Mum, can you tell me the story again?”   
“Ya heard it a thousand times…”   
“Please…”   
She giggled and looked down at her son.   
“Once there lived a lonely mage that lived in the woods. He was a hunter and would often look for game to sell the fur and eat the meat. That was until a day he found a wounded dragon in his mist. He didn’t kill it though when the dragon in the throughs of pain transforms into a maiden.  
The man takes her home and helps her recover and falls in love with her. The dragon also fell in love with him and they were married. Then a few years they had a child, who was their world.”   
“Do you miss the mountains mum?”   
“Sometimes but having you and your father makes me happy.” She replied kissing his forehead.   
“I want to find a love like your's mum.”   
“You will my little lion…”   
Then the boy smiled at his mother and the woman replied to it when there was a knocking at the door. The boy jumped from his mother’s lap and ran to the door hoping to see his papa, but he stopped when he saw shadows come from the door.   
“Mum…”   
“Arthur, get away from the door.”   
Arthur obeyed as he ran to his mother. The woman picked him up and went to the back of the cottage. She was growling as voices filled the air. They were filled with anger and rage, and they were directed to them.   
Arthur’s mother ran out of the cottage and ran into the forest holding Arthur tightly. She made it into the forest and then sat the boy down. She took off her necklace and put it around her son’s neck.   
“Arthur listen to me, I want you run as far as you can the magic inside there will protect you and tell others who you are.”   
“What about you mum…”   
“Don’t worry about me, we’ll meet again.”   
“But…”   
The voices came again, and his mother pushed him away. The last thing he saw was a sea of white as a dragon was before him and growled at the men who had emerged from the cottage. They were armed with swords and arrows. He cried for his mother again but started to run he she roared.   
Arthur ran until he was deep inside the forest tears stained his cheeks as he finally stopped by a river. He wondered why the men attack them, why his papa didn’t come to help his mama. He then felt the weight on his chest and look at the necklace his mother gave him.   
“Mum…”   
He then heard rustling and froze in place, he closed his eyes but then felt arms going around him. He then looked up to see the green eyes that matched his own with red hair.   
“Papa…”   
“Hush Laddie. We need to move.”   
“But mum…”   
“I know, as soon as I know that yer are safe I will go after yer mother.”   
“But…”   
“Yer mama is strong, it will take more than the kings’ men to take your mother, we will find her again soon.”   
Arthur gripped his pendant and his dad looked at his son the pendant that he wore. He bit his lip he knew Bella had given their son was to protect him. Yet he also knew his love would only do that if she thought she wouldn’t be able to see them again.   
“I promise we will find her again my lad, and we will be together.”   
“Okay, papa.”   
The two left the forest and found themselves a new home away from the memories that plagued them. Arthur’s father didn’t remarry but kept Arthur hidden afraid that he would be taken from him as his mother did. Arthur knew why but he would always find a way to sneak out. It was during one of these times that Arthur’s life changed forever.


	2. Meeting

Alistair Kirkland watched as his 18-year-old son was weaving. He couldn’t help but think of how it would be if his wife was still with them. She could help their son better than he could, he shook his head and went over to his son and kissed his head.   
“It looks wonderful lad.”   
“Thank you, papa.”   
“I’m going to have to go to work, now remember….”   
“Stay here and if I need to go out don’t go outside the markings that mark our land.”   
Alistair sighed and ran his hand through his son’s hair.   
“I know ye might not like being shut in like this, but I can’t risk losing you.”   
Arthur just nodded as he felt the weight of his mother’s pendant on his chest. He then stood up and hugged his father tightly. He was often worried about the elder Kirkland who had changed from being a hunter to being a barkeep in a small inn in town.   
It had been 13 years since the kidnapping of his mother and during that time Alistair had become worried that his son would be taken next. Arthur understood this but when he saw his father had left and counted to 100, he went to his room and went to get his cloak and went out the door before locking it.   
Arthur had been leaving the house to go on trips either to the forest that he once called home or in town to hear whispers of magical creatures being taken to the castle. Yet all his years he still hadn’t heard about a dragon that was taken. It could be that it was kept hidden even from guards or Arthur shook his head he couldn’t think of the 2nd option. He couldn’t see his mother smile gone from the world.   
He shook his head and went to the path to the forest to the river that ran through it. He knew of a small lake that river flowed into and he would spend time swimming or just relaxing and let the sun hit his skin. He made to the lake and after making sure that no one was there he took off his cloak and striped just leaving his mother’s necklace on his neck and his pants.   
He hummed as his body hit the water and swam a few minutes. He loved the water on his skin and when he felt that he had enough time to swim he went to the edge of the lake and relaxed closing his eyes and letting the sun dry off his clothes and body. He drifted off his memories filling of the time he would this with his mum.   
Arthur had just learned how to swim and would practice every day with his mum. The snow blond would smile and swim with him and after they were done. They laid on a rock that was beside the lake. His mother would then hum a little tune to her son as her skin glowed a little from the scales that shone because of the water and sunlight.   
“Mum, why do some of your scales glow in the sun even when you’re in human form?”   
“Because even if I’m not in my dragon form, I still have scales and they always need washing.”   
“Do I have any?”   
His mum smiled and touched his cheek.   
“Some, but don’t worry you’ll get more as you grow.”   
“Is that why papa is worried?”   
“What do you mean little one?”   
“I heard you and papa talking about it last night.”   
His mum sighed as she ran her fingers through his hair.   
“Yes, papa is worried that you might be taken because you’re half blood, you have a powerful human blood and dragon blood going through your veins little one.”   
“What do you mean by that?”   
“Your papa and I will tell you when you're older.”   
He just nodded as he snuggled her.   
X  
He woke up from his memory when he heard a horse, he quickly dived back into the water to hide behind the rock. His eyes went to the horse a white stallion which was larger breed, then his eyes went to the rider. The man who was riding the horse was close to Arthur’s age, with blond hair which turned gold when the sun hit and bright blue eyes. He wore hunting clothes but a higher quality then what Arthur was used too.   
He couldn’t help but watch as the man unmounted his horse and led the horse to the water to drink. He then knelt and drank from the lake, Arthur found himself ducking behind the rock when the man looked up. The young omega didn’t know why but his heart started to beat faster.   
“Hello, is someone there?”   
Arthur froze and willed himself to be quiet. He even closed his eyes and prayed that the human would just leave. His prayers weren’t answered though, and he found felt a shadow get over him and he looked to up into cornflower eyes.   
“I thought there was someone here.”   
Arthur quickly swam toward shore to get his clothing. Yet it seemed that this man seemed to be quicker and he found himself on his hands and knees in front of the man. He quickly scooted back his eyes never leaving the man.   
“I thought I saw someone, Hello I’m Alfred and the horse is named Hero.”   
Arthur looked at the alpha, his heart calming down when he realized that this alpha wasn’t harmful. He stood up and looked at the man before him and replied.   
“I’m Arthur…”   
“Nice to meet you, so why is an omega with your beauty here alone.”   
Arthur frowned and got up. He then started to walk away to get his stuff.   
“I might be an omega, but I’m not helpless.”   
“Wait I’m not saying that your helpless, I’m just saying that omegas aren’t usually in the woods by themselves…”   
“I can’t help that now…” Arthur whispered.   
“What?”   
“Nothing…”   
Alfred just shook his head and watched as the omega put his shirt on, but he caught a shine on Arthur’s skin, yet when he blinked the shine was gone and the omega turned to look at him. Alfred shook his head and got a little closer to the omega but before he could talk anymore a voice called from the forest.   
“Prince Alfred.”   
Alfred turned to the voice which gave Arthur the chance to leave the alpha. His mind filled with thoughts. Of who he just met, Alfred, the prince of Hetalian, the most sought-after alpha in all the land. He was as handsome as everyone talked about. Yet he also steeled himself, Alfred was the king’s son, a king who had made public his distaste for dragons.   
He also had heard some whispers that he had caught a dragon who was in their human form. Arthur didn’t want to believe that the king would kidnap his mother. He shook his head and just headed home, he would just forget the prince and keep searching for his mother. Unknown to him, that his talk with the prince would land him in a world where a spiteful king ruled and his family was partly the cause of it.


End file.
